Bald Guy
Bald Guy is the secondary antagonist of the Warner Bros' 2020 animated film, The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie 2. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Biography Bald Guy first appeared when he, Wallberg, Bernick, and their henchmen infiltrate a U.S. military base to steal a tractor beam, as part of Wallberg's evil plan to send the Earth to a new Ice Age to destroy summer vacation in his effort to raise test scores. After that, they head onward to Elmore Junior High School, which was closed for the summer and Wallberg used to be the principal there before his former best friend Nigel Brown replaced him. As per Wallberg's orders, Bald Guy was assigned to keep the school clear any suspicion of outside authorities, which led him to develop a strong grudge against Gumball and Darwin (the protagonist and deuteragonist of the film) for his suspicions (also for his "ugly bald guy" comment when he was spying on them). . Gumball tried to inform Principal Brown about this, but Brown ends up being captured and locked inside the school. In order to avoid any more suspicions, Wallberg ordered Bald Guy to pose as Brown walking outside the school with two Anti-Recess Agents. When T.J. and his friends quietly sneak into the school, they start to investigate as they see Bald Guy and an agent detaining Dr. Rosenthal for failing Benedict, that is until they accidentally blow their cover. The gang manage to escape, except for T.J., who ends up being captured and locked in the stock room with the real Prickly by Kojak. After releasing Prickly and getting to his office through the vents, T.J. learns of Benedict's plan just before Kojak arrives and locks him and Prickly up again. Eventually, T.J.'s friends manage to round all students for their to help reclaim the school, thanks to Gus Griswald's leadership skills. Despite their success, Kojak confronts the kids and is about to get them. However, T.J. and Prickly (having freed themselves again) pour a vat of corn chowder on him, sending him to fall down the stairway with the pot on his head. During the final battle between Benedict's men and the combined groups of the students and staff of Third Elementary, Kojak arrives to the scene, still having some corn chowder on his head and suit. Spotting T.J. in the scene, Kojak furiously attempts to pulverize him for the humiliation he caused, but groundskeeper Muriel Finster arrives to the rescue by challenging Kojak to a fist fight. Finding the idea of beating an old lady to be amusing, Kojak accepts and prepares to fight her, but he underestimates Finster as she easily punches him down many times before socking him below the jaw, knocking him out once and for all. T.J. then thanks Finster for saving his life. Kojak was arrested and sent to prison along with Benedict and the rest of their men for their crimes or was smothered in the destruction after laser was destroyed. Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Disguise Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful